Is It Love Or Betrayal?
by calliopeapplewhite
Summary: Calliope Applewhite has become King Thranduil's advisor. Legolas has taken a liking to her as well. Calliope became very much a second mother to him. What will Thranduil do when he realizes his feelings for her, and how will he accept the news that she is leaving for Rivendell because she loves Lord Elrond? ThranduilxOCxElrond


"Does the temperature change in regard to season?"  
My eyes watched shimmering pools of water, streams intricate, small waterfalls cascading downwards. The walls were damp where the fire's heat did not reach, especially higher up. Looking upwards, it seemed to go on forever before becoming a pure black. Columns ran upwards making arches, all with curlicue Elven patterns of an odd design. It was a merge of various Elven styles, and I could note each influence in this cave. Especially the bridge, it spoke of Doriath and Menegroth, of times now lost.  
"Nay, you will have to bear the cold. You should not stand so much in the dark, the fires will have to be a substitute for the warmth of the sun."  
But nothing can ever substitute the sun. There were no trees and plants, gardens or plains to roam. There were no more starry night skies where I could spend all night looking at the mysteries out of my own world. No more blue skies or rainfalls, and most of all, no more Erestor or Glorfindel or Elrond. Nay, my time in Imladris was over. But less than a century would have to be spent here before heading off to Valinor, where I could live as my Elven ancestors had wanted to.  
But ever with my disagreement to my words I stepped closer to the fire. Like small serpents of relief it ran through my hands and face, bringing each part of me back to normality. When the traces of cold were gone Thranduil spoke again, as if he had been watching me close enough to tell when.  
"I will leave you to your room now."  
"Thank you, King Thranduil."

I couldn't bear calling him my king or lord yet, but Thranduil seemed to have been used to his title and not in the least embarrassed by it.  
His hand fell lightly on my lower back, the pressure minimal yet his fingers were spread out. He slowly pushed me along the pathways, they all looked the same to me. I made my steps fall in sync with his, his style of walking more languid then what I was used.  
The blond king stopped before a doorway, motioning for me to go inside. I did so, seeing a good-sized room, high ceilings, carved walls and a majestic beauty. Very beautiful, but yet not what I was used to. As anybody in Rivendell could say, the best rooms had the best windows, especially in the hall for Elrond's family and councillors, where each had a balcony. How many days would Elrond just lounge there with a book? But I had to stop thinking like that. I was in Mirkwood, it was time to act as such.  
"It's beautiful. Is this where I will be staying?"  
"Yes. Legolas is across from you, I've heard that you know him. And I am to the right of his room."  
Thranduil still stood in the doorway, lithe form covered in dark grey robes. He was waiting, for what I did not know. I looked around each corner, not used to being closed off. From Lórien's openness to all of Rivendell's pavilions and windows, this seemed like a prison. I began to feel uneasy.  
"Are we at ground height?"  
"Nay, two stories below."  
Thranduil perhaps saw my discomfort because he made another elaborate hand motion, this time to the ceiling. I glanced up, thankful that the ceilings were high.  
"You shall grow used to it, and until then, you may go where you please above ground. But take someone with you, Elrond has made me promise to keep a close eye on you."  
I gave a nod, perhaps more eager than it should be. Thranduil left then for his room, and I saw that my things had already been put away. I pulled down a book on Mirkwood's history and opened it up, making sure I knew it all. Books could make anything sound more joyous or despairing then what it was though.  
"My lady, would you like to explore the forest of Mirkwood?"  
I looked to Legolas who stood in the doorway, a light smile on his lips. He knew how I liked the outdoors, my life devoted to Lórien and Rivendell in turn.  
Without a doubt, I followed him.

~XxX~

"Can we not spend more time here? Under the trees?"  
"Nay, we have spent long enough here. My father does hold some rules."  
I followed Legolas silently through the woods, the darkness almost macabre in the unsteady silence. Shadows crept, twisting what had been to something else, something far from Elven.  
"And what are those?"  
Legolas's eyes traced from me to the marks of claws and axes upon the trees, the smell of orcs upon the air and their dried blood upon the ground.  
"After my mother's death, unless one knows how to defend themselves, they cannot be out past nightfall. You, my lady, cannot fight. You are a scholar and a councillor, and not even the trees are friends here."  
I had no response, it was true enough with no need for debate. I followed Legolas back, his body almost tense as he took out an arrow, as if expecting to be attacked. He shot three off into the distance, a twang and scream filling the air. I blood chilled and I wished no more to be home in Rivendell. To be able to hide in the library or to even have Erestor to stand behind. To have Glorfindel promising me that I was safe like he did when I was but a young child.  
Legolas simply could not provide me with that safety. Nor could he provide me with comfort as I had to feel the closed in space once more. Even the high ceilings could not come close to having the distance of the sun to spread out in though I would never reach the top.  
It was unsettling. So much so that I sat down in the throne room- the largest room to be found- with a goblet of dorwinion wine. I sat on Legolas's seat, knowing he wouldn't not be upset over it. Or I had expected it to be Legolas's.  
"My lady, you cannot sit there! That is the seat of the queen. You must get off before the King comes!"  
I ooked up slowly at who spoke, a servant of the sorts by look. My gaze told them I did not care much, and I heaved my body upwards. I felt like the world rested on my shoulders.  
"I'll retire for the night then."  
I picked up the bottle of wine, taking in a shallow breath before slipping down the hall and out of the servant's sight. The servant's heart was racing from the shock, and it jumped when Thranduil was seen behind a large column. His face was nostalgic, thinking hard and not showing much emotions because of it. It had been too long since he had let someone sit there. Since he had let someone be his equal and someone to confide in. He wondered how long it would be before he could tell me his secrets and I would share with him a relationship like I did to Elrond. Did it take the centuries which counted up to two ages? Did it take a Ñoldorin high king for that to be done? Or did he just have to wait and try in his own ways?  
His fingers traced past the elvish runes on the columns as he strode to his throne and took a seat. He found his hand on the arm rest of the seat beside him. He traced his thumb over his fingertips, remembering what it was like to have someone hold his hand. That had not happened since Legolas had desperately tried to show his archery skills and dragged him into the forest to do so...  
It was not just remembering the past which he did, but also crave it.

~XxX~

It was almost a week since I had stayed in Mirkwood when a letter came in. It was quite heavy and with a simple message. It was to be delivered by me, upon the request of Rivendell. That meant both Erestor and Elrond wished it to be given to me.  
Thranduil took it upon himself to give it to me, his heart speeding up as my fingers touched his to grab the letter while yours sped up to read who it was from. You eagerly opened it up and pulled out a paper. Thranduil watched a relaxed smile come onto my face, and I looked more at peace than I had ever done so in Mirkwood. A twang of jealousy hit Thranduil that he could not make me feel the same way.  
He wanted someone to talk to, someone to rule with. Someone Legolas could befriend and someone he could share his woes with. Maybe he did not want an advisor but a friend. He had chosen me upon first look, and convinced Elrond to 'lend' me over from immense begging. Elrond called it lust and told Thranduil no. But after a few years, Elrond could no longer call it just that. He had caved in.  
Just like Thranduil was going to.

~XxX~

"You can go back to Rivendell."  
I paused as Legolas looked quickly at his father in disbelief. I lowered my glass which was mid-way raised at the breakfast table as Thranduil assured all uncertainty with a firm nod.  
"You are much more happy there, and I do not require your assistance in any state matters."  
I was silent for a long time, enough time for Legolas to glare at his father and ask me not to leave, if he could visit me in Rivendell. I slowly then took a sip, got up, and gave Thranduil a small bow.  
"Yes, my lord."  
The first utterance of my lord echoed softly in the room as I turned with no more emotion than what Thranduil had shown me. Legolas sat there as if he was told once more that his mother had left. Thranduil silent with an inner storm of emotions. Legolas a few seconds to screaming out about or at somebody.  
"Why?! Why, ada?"  
"If you love something, let it go. And if it doesn't come back, it was never yours to begin with."  
And those were the only words father and son spoke to each other for as long as two weeks.

~XxX~

I felt someone pick me up from behind and I was spun around and embraced as if a child once more. I gave a small laugh, tilting my head back to catch the rays of the sun. The scent was sweet and of spring, everything safe and open. I was almost delirious before Glorfindel pressed kisses to my cheek.  
"I missed you, mellon. I'm so glad you returned. Elrond is waiting."  
At the mention of his name I smiled and quickly excised myself. I actually ran down some halls, halls I've lived in for centuries now. I stopped right before the doors to Elrond's office then knocked.  
"Come in,"  
And I did so without hesitation. The warm sun, sounds of leaves rustling and of birds. No dark shadows looming behind trees or orcs nearby. When I was once more embraced I almost beamed, hugging him back fiercely. I didn't let go of him until Erestor came in. Elrond's chief advisor looked almost disbelieving at me standing there before smirking.  
"I knew you wouldn't last long by yourself-"  
He was cut off by me kissing his temple.  
"I missed you to."  
The distinguished elf merely scoffed and pushed a pile of paperwork in my arms.  
"Since you're here, perhaps we can actually catch up on paperwork-"  
"I'm going back. In two days, actually. I already decided to stay there months ago and I'm not changing my mind now... And I already promised someone I would return."  
Elrond merely raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

~XxX~

Thranduil's hand lazily crossed the arm rest of his chair and rested upon my hand. He traced his thumb over it, comforting me in the darker colours of Mirkwood. And over the years, it become appreciative. When I called Mirkwood my home Thranduil's eyes became glossy though he hid it well. Legolas less so, smiling foolishly like a child. I would now always go back home. To Thranduil and Legolas.


End file.
